This application claims the benefit of Korean Patent Application No. P99-68076, filed on Dec. 31, 1999, which is hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly, to a method of fabricating a color filter for a liquid crystal display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, a display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) divides light from a light source into three primary lights, red, green, and blue, to display a color picture. The display device has a color filter substrate provided with a plurality of red filters for transmitting only a red light, a plurality of green filters for transmitting only a green light and a plurality of blue filters for transmitting only a blue light for each pixel. The red, green and blue filters have to be manufactured such that they do not overlap each other to prevent picture deterioration and color blots.
As shown in FIG. 1A to FIG. 1E, a color filter substrate is made by sequentially forming a black matrix 4, a red filter 10, a green filter 12 and a blue filter 14 on a glass substrate 2. More specifically, as shown in FIG. 1A, the lattice-shaped black matrix 4 is formed on the glass substrate 2. The black matrix 4 is made by depositing an opaque material, such as chrome, on the glass substrate 2 and then patterning it. The black matrix divides the surface of the glass substrate 2 into a plurality of cell areas corresponding to the color filters, respectively, while preventing color interference between cell areas.
Next, as shown in FIG. 1B, a red resist 6 made from a polyimide or an acrylic resin dispersed with a red pigment is coated on the glass substrate 2 provided with the black matrix 4. Then, as shown in FIG. 1C and FIG. 1D, the red filter 10 is formed at a desired area by exposing the red resist 6 to an ultraviolet (UV) ray using a mask 8 patterned into a desired shape and thereafter developing and patterning the same.
As shown in FIG. 1E, the green filter 12 and the blue filter 14 are sequentially formed at the corresponding areas in a manner similar to the red filter 10.
However, the conventional color filter fabricating method has a problem in that, since the formation of the red, green and blue filters requires three photolithography steps, the fabrication process becomes long and complex. Also, a large amount of color resist is wasted in the etching process, resulting in an unnecessary cost. Another problem in the conventional color filter fabricating method is that the red, green, and blue filters are individually formed causing step coverage between the filters. Moreover, a cell gap difference results in a non-uniformed brightness.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a method of fabricating color filter that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An advantage of the present invention is to provide a simplified method of fabricating a color filter for a liquid crystal display device using a single exposure process.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
In order to achieve these and other advantages, and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described. A method of fabricating a color filter for a liquid crystal display comprises forming a black matrix on a substrate, substrate being divided into multiple areas; forming a light responsive material on the substrate and the black matrix, the light sensitive material being capable of changing color depending on an amount of light exposed onto the material; exposing light onto light responsive material corresponding to the multiple areas of the substrate, wherein the amount of light exposed is different for three areas of the substrate; and forming three color filters corresponding to the three areas, the three color filters having different colors.
In another aspect of the present invention, a method of fabricating a color filter includes forming a material layer for forming the color filter in which color changes in accordance with an amount of exposed light on a transparent substrate; and forming three primary color filters by differentiating the amount of light on the material layer.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.
The accompanying drawings, which are included to provide a further understanding of the invention and are incorporated in and constitute a part of this specification, illustrate embodiments of the invention and together with the description serve to explain the principles of the invention.